


The Interview

by Fanfic_Parkour_Master



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Something To Heal Me After The Death Of Voltron, it's so short, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Parkour_Master/pseuds/Fanfic_Parkour_Master
Summary: A short interview with Keith after the apparent end of Voltron.





	1. Second Chances

A middle-aged man with a receding hairline cleared his throat, “Keith, thank you for meeting with us, it’s a honor to meet with such an esteemed figure seen making strides in the transformation of the Blade of Marmora into a humanitarian relief group.’

 

“I’m glad to be here, speaking on behalf of the Blade,” Keith shifted, his suit was a feeling a little too tight and lights made him a little too warm. He never did like public speaking.

 

“So, we have collected a couple of questions from our audience which we will start with before getting into some of our own questions, sound good?”

 

Keith nodded and mentally prepared himself. So far, none of the questions in the dozens of other interviews had been too bad which he was thankful for, but his luck was sure to run out soon.

 

“Our first and most popular question. Do you have a romantic partner? You seem to be making girls all over the world swoon.”

 

Keith froze, he quickly looked away and he could feel sweat building up on his forehead and under his suit. “O-Oh, well,” thoughts of rolling fields fill his mind.

 

_ Worn hands clutch his own, the wind ruffling his hair. _

 

_ “I have an interview today, they might ask about you,” Keith mumbled, his lips pressed against smooth skin, fingers clutching soft fabric.  _

 

_ “What are you going to say?” _

 

_ “What do you want me to say?” Keith rose a challenging eyebrow, his bottom lip sticking out. _

 

_ “Don’t look at me like that,” A huff of laughter, “I think you should answer truthfully, but only if you want to,” Hands carded through his hair and lips pressed against his, a chaste peck, “Lets not think about that. Do you want to help me in the fields?” _

 

_ Keith was dragged away, laughter filling the air as they raced down the hill, shoving at each other. _

 

“Keith? Mr Kogane? Are you feeling okay?” The host of the show called his name over and over again.

 

“What? Oh, yes, sorry, the question. Um, well,” He swallowed, “I am currently seeing someone,” His voice shook, but he was going to do it, he was going to tell the truth.

 

“Oh? And what’s the name of this mystery woman?” The host raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“His name is Lance.”


	2. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets mad, Past Keith gets with Lance.

Silence. It was suffocating. The host just stared at him, his jaw dropped. He snapped his mouth shut and raised his eyebrows, obviously trying to tell Keith to elaborate. Keith felt a muscle in his jaw twitch, but he remained silent.

 

“Wow, care to say more?” He tilted his head in a patronising way.

 

“What more is there to say?” Keith tilted his head up, daring the host to continue. This is what he was worried about, but there was no way he was going to back down now.

 

“Well, the fact that you’re apparently in a relationship with one of your fellow former paladins.” He raised an eyebrow, “Wasn’t he dating the Altean Princess, Allura?”

 

“There isn’t anything to say, my personal life is  **my personal life** ,” Keith tried to breathe, but this guy was really getting on his nerves.

 

“Have you said that you love each other yet?”

 

Keith slammed his fist into the arm of his chair. “ **How dare you** ,” He snarled.

 

_It was a warm day and the sun was hanging low in the sky. Their friends sat outside chatting away, happy to be reunited again. Keith and Lance were trapped in Lance’s spacious kitchen. They had decided to give Hunk a break from cooking despite his insistence. He had brought cookies anyway._

 

_Lance grinned at Keith and held up his hand for a high five in celebration of their successful dish._

 

_Keith had been visiting the farm a lot lately. He spent most of his free time there over the past year._

 

_He had been there when Lance nervously approached Keith asking for advice on what to where on a date. He had also not mentioned that Lance had gone on a date with a guy._

 

_He had been there through the nightmares._

 

_Lance stared at him expectantly, waiting for the high five. Keith felt his face flush slightly. Lance looked good, an apron hanging off his lithe frame, his hair ruffled, face flushed from the heat of the kitchen._

 

_He stepped forward, grabbed Lance’s collar and pressed their lips together._

 

_When he stepped back Lance was staring at him with his lips parted in shock and Keith stared back at him with a clenched jaw. He messed up, but he couldn’t back out now. He wouldn’t run, they would talk it out if Lance didn’t feel the same. No regrets._

 

_“You-Me, what?” Lance pursed his lips and a furrow appeared in between his perfectly shaped eyebrows._

 

_“I… Kissed you? Because I like you, because that’s what people do when they like someone. They, kiss them…” He trailed off. He started to itch the back of his neck. He felt it go red._

 

_Lance reached out and batted Keith’s hands away from his neck._

 

_“So, you… um… you like me?” Lance bit his lip and stared at Keith, as if he was trying to find some hidden meaning in Keith’s confession._

 

_“Yeah, do you want to go out some time?” Lance’s eyebrows shot up._

 

_He was quiet for a long time and Keith shrugged, “You don’t have to say yes, we can act like nothing happened. I’ll go outside now.” He left before Lance could say anything. He ran._

 

_Damn it._

 

_That night,, Lance came up to him and grabbed Keith’s hand, but when Keith looked up, he wouldn’t meet his gaze._

 

_“D-Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Lance whispered._

 

_“If you want to be?” Keith grinned, squeezing their hands._

 

_Lance quickly ducked down and pressed a kiss to his cheek and they both blushed, grinning like a pair of idiots._

 

“It’s my job Mr Kogane,” The host had sunken back into his plush chair.

 

Keith crossed his arms. He didn’t give a damn about whether all connections with this show were cut.

 

_The first time they said that they loved each other was about a month into their relationship._

 

_Lance had broken a glass and had started sobbing despite Keith’s insistence that it was fine. Keith had cleaned up the glass and grabbed Lance, holding him close as Lance sobbed into his arms._

 

_“I think I love you.”_

 

_He trembled and sobbed, Keith just tightened his grip on Lance._

 

_“I’m so scared, Keith. I’m scared of messing up and having you leave me as well.”_

 

_Keith kissed his forehead, “Lance, I love you. That’s that. You don’t need to be scared about anything.”_

 

_Lance wasn’t Keith’s whole Universe, but Keith would bring Lance the universe if he asked for it._

 

“Can we please move on to the next questions?” He managed to grit out. Lance would be so proud when he saw how much control Keith had. It was the only thing that kept Keith going.

  
The host grinned, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wild. No longer a series, but now a multi-chapter fic? This was a mistake. Welp, I'm off to sell my soul to this hellsite.


	3. A Childs Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks about his future with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone head-cannons that Keith is secretly a god with children, and as much I like those head-cannons, I also like to think that Keith is also pretty rubbish with children and has no clue how to handle them. Especially Lance's cousins.

“Do you ever want to have children?” The host straightened out his papers and leveled a look at Keith.

 

“No, I don’t really think me and children get along very well,” He licked his lips. Not the biggest step away from the previous line of questioning, but it was enough that Keith could relax a little.

 

_Keith had scrunched up his nose unhappily when Lance had announced that his cousins were coming over for the day._

 

_Lance slapped his arm and snickered._

 

_“They’re not the little demons you make them out to be, asshole, their my cousins,” He chided, scrunching up his nose as he laughed._

 

_Keith glared at Sylvio and Nadia as they came bounding up the driveway, screaming happily at the sight of Lance._

 

_“Nadia! Sylvio!” Lance wrapped his arms around them as jumped on him._

 

_When Keith looked over, he made eye-contact with Sylvio who stuck out his tongue at him._

 

_He honestly did not like Lance’s cousins._

 

_They would come over, steal all of Lance’s attention, purposely tripping him up and making Lance get mad at him for something he didn’t do._

 

_They had stayed up late one night talking about the future._

 

_Lance said that he wanted to have at least one child._

 

_Keith was satisfied with the chickens. He was fine with fawning over them, letting them get away with almost anything._

 

_Lance found it confusingly endearing._

 

“So the prospect of future of future Kogane children is nil?”

 

Keith thought about the way Lance’s eyes lit up when he saw Sylvio or Nadia. He thought about the way Lance would look longingly at the couples on the street carrying giggling babies.

 

“I wouldn’t rule it out completely.”

 

For Lance? Keith was willing to make allowances.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story posted here, conceived after the end of Voltron which left room for interpretation of the characters lives after The End. Hope you enjoy it despite its measly length.


End file.
